


Loki To The Rescue!

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki being precious, Loki lives!, Mischief, Tigers, adorable young adult Loki, after spanking cuddles, brotherly disciplinary spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Thor takes Loki to Earth to visit Jane Foster. A trip to the zoo turns dangerous! Loki being precious and mischievous. Sweet Jane, gentle Thor, adorable Loki and one cute spanked bottom!





	Loki To The Rescue!

Odin was in a particularly good mood when Thor dragged Loki before him, kicking and struggling. He had carried the young Trickster under his arm, his bottom facing forward, making Odin chuckle out loud.  
“Father, I ask that you allow me to punish my brother.” Thor entreated, giving Loki a preliminary smack on the bottom. The young man yelped and pedaled his legs, trying to escape.  
“What has he done this time?” Odin asked, still smiling.  
“What hasn’t he done? I was training when he turned my sword into paper. When I took another, he turned that one into bread. Every time I tried to thrust or parry he made the sound of passing gas come from the sword! When I scolded him he turned me into a barking dog!” As Thor spoke, Odin dissolved into a fit of mirth. Thor’s brows knit in frustration.  
“Father! It was a joke!” Loki whined, earning him another stinging smack on the bottom. “Ouch!”  
When the wave of giggles finally left Odin he looked down upon Thor and Loki, smiling. “Put him on his feet.” Thor complied immediately. Loki straightened his back and grit his teeth at his brother in frustration. “Loki, what have you to say for this naughty behaviour my son?” Loki looked up at his father meekly.  
“I was only jesting with him father. I meant no harm.” Odin, knowing this to be true nodded.  
“Thor, you know your little brother is inclined to naughtiness. These japes were harmless. Can you not appreciate that?”  
“I know father but He deliberately humiliates me.” Thor whined. Odin fetched a sigh, grasping his thighs.  
“Loki, apologize to your brother and promise to stop pestering him.” Loki nodded and turned to his brother.  
“I’m sorry Thor. I promise to stop pestering you.” He said meekly. Thor spared him a skeptical look.  
“Very well. I accept your apology.” Thor replied.  
“Loki, if you break your promise Thor has my permission to spank your little bottom. Thor, if you do, remember how much smaller your brother is than you. Do not injure him.”  
“Yes father.” Thor agreed. He stalked out of the hall with Loki close behind him.  
“Brother? Can I go with you to Midgard if I promise to behave?” Loki asked, smiling at his brother sweetly. Thor, melted by his little brother’s cute face stopped and looked down at him.  
“Very well but you must really behave. Do not embarrass me in front of Jane.”  
“No sir, I won’t.” Loki said, a dazzling grin spreading across his face. He trotted along side Thor, trying to keep up. 

* * * *

Thor had been dating Jane Foster for about six months now and their relationship was relaxed and loving. Since the first time she met him, she adored Loki, seeing him as the sweet, mischievous young man he was. When the pair arrived on her balcony she ran to Thor, kissing him tenderly. Loki stood to the side, making himself look away. When she broke the embrace she went to the young Trickster and kissed his cute face, smiling at him. “Hi Loki!” She chirped, tousling his black hair. She pulled him in for a warm hug.  
“Hello Jane.” He said, blushing at her affections. She led both young men into her kitchen. There was a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the table and she picked one up and handed it to Loki. He took it eagerly. “Thank you.” He said as he took a bite, closing his eyes blissfully. “Thor, can I go to the cinema while you and Jane visit?” he asked, giving his brother the cutest look he could muster. Thor smiled and nodded, giving him a gentle swat on the seat.  
“Very well brother but behave yourself. Come back here after it ends.”  
“Yes Thor.” Loki replied sweetly, scooting out the door. The movie house was just a few doors down from Jane’s flat and Loki paid his way in, stopping by the concession stand for popcorn and soda. It was a Saturday matinee and King Kong was playing. Loki sat at the back of the theater, munching his popcorn and enjoying the action when an idea occurred to him. He wondered with a smirk how these people would like the giant ape to come out of the screen at them! This thought was quickly followed by the memory of his father cautioning him to behave himself. Loki squirmed in his seat, trying with all his might not to act upon the desire to cause mischief but it was just too much for him. He licked his lips, looking left and right before moving his slender fingers at the screen.  
Suddenly, to the movie patrons’ terror, King Kong leaped off the screen and into the midst of the audience! The young Trickster sat watching as the people screamed and fled the theater, creased with laughter.  
Jane and Thor heard the screams. Thor’s brows knit and his fists clenched. “Loki” he said to Jane. Sure enough, as they pushed past the fleeing patrons into the dark theater, Loki sat laughing hysterically as the holographic ape pounded its chest and roared. Thor’s hand snaked out and grasped Loki by the nape of the neck and yanked him to his feet. “Make it go away Loki.” Thor growled, shaking the youth by his collar. Loki waved his fingers and the image collapsed.  
“Thor plea…..” Loki began but was cut off as his elder brother yanked him out of the building and frog marched him to Jane’s flat. Jane followed, trying in vain to calm her boyfriend, who was so angry she feared he would hurt Loki.  
“Thor, calm down.” She exclaimed, grabbing his arm. “It was a harmless prank!” Loki had begun to whimper, knowing what was coming.  
“He was warned about this by our father, Jane. He must learn to control himself.” Thor replied as he dragged Loki toward the bedroom. “You may want to wait out here.” He stated, pulling Loki inside and closing the door, leaving Jane outside, wringing her hands.  
“Thor? Don’t hurt him!” She called through the closed door. Thor plopped down on her bed and yanked his little brother over his knee, Adjusting Loki’s hips over his right thigh. There were a couple of books scattered around and he reached down and stacked two thick volumes on top of one another and propped his leg up, raising Loki’s bottom to make a better target.  
“You’ve been a very naughty boy.” Thor said, his anger sluicing away as he looked down at his little brother. He knew in his heart that Loki could not resist mischief any more than he could resist breathing.  
“I’m sorry brother.” Loki squeaked. “Please don’t spank me.”  
Thor chuckled, patting his little brother’s pert little bottom. He raised his hand and began to spank the wriggling little behind under his palm. The swats were stingy but not severe and Loki squeaked after every one. The sound was so cute it charmed Thor, lightening his hand even more. The last few swats landed on his little sit spots, stinging his bottom just enough to wring a yelp or two from him. When it was over Thor rubbed Loki’s little backside gently and picked him up, cuddling him warmly. Loki melted into his embrace.  
Jane peeked into the room just in time to see Loki sitting on Thor’s lap, his arms around his brother’s neck, his head on the massive chest, receiving an after spanking cuddle. The young prince was smiling and tear free. Jane smiled and walked in, stroking Loki’s dark hair and kissed his sweet face. Moments later, Loki was sound asleep. Thor lifted him in his arms and lay him down on the bed, being careful to place him on his tummy. Loki clucked and snuggled into the soft bed. Thor kissed his head and gave his bottom a gentle pat before leaving him to sleep.  
“He has always slept after a spanking.” Thor said, smiling.  
“Poor thing. He was so scared.” Jane said.  
“Loki knows I love him. He also knows what to expect when he’s naughty.”  
“I don’t know how you have the heart to spank something so cute.” She said, smiling.  
“That’s why it’s his little bottom that gets spanked. If I had to see his face I wouldn’t be able to do it.” The two laughed at this and left the youngster to sleep it off. 

* * * *

While Loki slept Thor and Jane enjoyed some time to themselves. They were still cuddling when the young prince woke up and wandered into the front room. He stood, knuckling his eyes and looking pitiful. Jane rose and went to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
“Feel better baby?” She asked, stroking his long cheek with her index finger. Loki smiled and returned her hug.  
“I guess.” He said meekly, looking over at his brother timidly. “I’m sorry Thor.” He said, his handsome face bore an expression so child like he earned a hug from Thor. Loki reached back and rubbed his bottom with both hands, wincing.  
“Come here.” Jane said, crooking her finger and smiling at the young Trickster. She led him to the book case where she had filled it with books about magic and Earth animals! These were Loki’s favourite and a smile spread over his face.  
“Thank you Jane!” he exclaimed sweetly, hugging her. He forgot all about his sore bottom and dove into the volumes, going down on one knee in front of the case and carding through volumes. Thor smiled at his little brother’s intense interest.  
“Thank you Jane. Loki has always been bright and curious.” Loki looked back at his brother, smiling at the compliment. Thor’s heart filled with love for his sweet little brother. Jane pulled him into the kitchen, smiling.  
“Thor, do you think Loki would enjoy a trip to the zoo?” Thor smiled at this.  
“Yes! I would also enjoy that.” Thor replied. Jane rubbed her hands together, tickled. She ran into the front room to find Loki, sitting on the soft ottoman with a cushion under his sore bottom. She smiled and went to him, stroking his long black hair gently. Loki smiled up at her.  
“Loki honey, would you like to go to the zoo with Thor and me?” Loki’s face brightened and he stood.  
“Yes! Could we?” His expression was so adorably childish she hugged him. 

* * * *

The three walked through the zoo in the warm New York weather. Loki paused at each cage, looking intently at each animal, seeming to communicate with them. Jane and Thor walked arm in arm, smiling at Loki’s child like wonder and curiosity. As they neared the tiger enclosure, a maintenance worker passed them with two buckets of raw meat. He sat the buckets down and pulled a large key ring off his belt and unlocked the gate, turning to pick the buckets up and dump the meat into a trough fifteen feet below. He did not see the big male tiger which had mounted the border wall and was walking toward the opening.  
Thor and Jane were too busy watching Loki making faces at the chimp enclosure a few feet away to see the big cat leap out of the gate and flatten the man with the buckets. It landed just feet away from Thor and Jane. Several patrons screamed and retreated and the man with the buckets pulled a stun pistol out and aimed it at the tiger. It roared menacingly as Thor pulled Jane away. He had no way of knowing that this retreating gesture was prey behaviour. The tiger immediately rounded on them. Thor put the girl behind his back and backed away slowly.  
Suddenly, Loki walked around and stood between Thor and the tiger. “Loki!” Thor whispered. The young prince ignored him, smiling and moving gracefully toward the big cat. He knelt before it, smiling and keeping eye contact with it. There was complete silence as the big animal seemed to connect with the young man. It’s angry posture changed and it walked slowly toward Loki. When it reached him the young man reached out and scratched it’s neck affectionately. The big cat purred and licked his hand! He spoke in whispers to the cat and it turned and walked back into the enclosure and Loki closed the gate, clicking the lock. The crowd burst into cheers and applause.  
Thor and Jane ran to him. “Loki! How did you do that?” Jane asked, hugging him affectionately.  
“I just told him we weren’t food.” Loki answered, smiling. Thor glared at him and his shoulders dropped. “Please don’t be angry with me brother.” He said meekly.  
“I should spank you for that but you saved our lives.” Thor responded.  
“Don’t you dare!” Jane interjected. A little old woman walked up to Thor and tugged his shirt sleeve.  
“Are you crazy?” The old woman said. He spared her a confused look. “This boy has the gift. He can talk to animals. He just saved your life and you want to spank him? Shame on you!”  
Thor’s expression softened. “I won’t spank him.” He said to the old woman. Loki relaxed and smiled at her. She walked over to Loki and tugged his shirt. He bend down and she kissed his handsome face.  
“You’re a cutie pie.” She said, winking at him.  
“Thank you.” Loki replied, giving her a sweet hug. She patted his bottom and walked away. Jane hugged Loki and kissed his cheek.  
“Thank you sweetheart.” She said, gazing into Loki’s big, blue green eyes. 

* * * *

Upon their return to Asgard Thor promised Loki that he wouldn’t tell his father. Loki feared Odin would punish him but Thor assured him that he wouldn’t. Before they could leave the Observatory Heimdall brought something up from Midgard. He called the pair back and handed Loki a volume on Earth animals and a large, stuffed tiger toy. There was a tag on its collar which read: “For my hero. Keep reading Loki! Love, Jane.”


End file.
